The transportation of cargo between locations in space and the maintenance of a suitable support platform in orbit can be very expensive. This high cost may create a barrier to commercial space transportation hardware development and limit the investment of private capital in technologically viable space ventures. Transportation of cargo in space accounts for approximately one-half the cost of a typical space venture. More affordable space cargo transportation platforms could lead to the increased commercialization of space.